<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Splinter by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864135">Splinter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, No Plot this time, Smut, enjoy, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe helps you get the splinter out, among other things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Splinter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm rzrcrst on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Out.”</p><p>Poe kriffing Dameron was lying back on your bunk, legs splayed out languidly with his arms over his head, either dozing or making a ridiculous display of pretending to. Part of you is relieved - <em>delighted</em> - that he’s back. The other part is ready to send him to the Maker.</p><p>He peered one eye open, lips contorting into a sneaky grin beneath the warm, dim glow of the lamp above.</p><p>“I thought you were gonna be out all night,” he purred, his voice low and playful. That voice. “Been waiting for you.”</p><p>“Something in my gut told me to come back to my tent, and low and behold,” you muttered, crossing your arms over your chest and scowling at him. “Why are you in my bed, Dameron?”</p><p>He sat up abruptly, scrambling towards the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Come on, princess. Don’t be mad at me.”</p><p>His smile said, I know you’re not really mad; come give me a kiss. You knew better. His jacket was draped over the foot of your bed, and his necklace hung against his chest, peeking out of the little v-neck of his white shirt.</p><p>“Not this time,” you warned.</p><p>“Baby -“</p><p>“You didn’t comm me once while you were gone!”</p><p>“We didn’t have a signal!” he shouted back, and you thought you detected a plea in the commander’s tone. “Ask Finn!”</p><p>“I don’t want to ask Finn,” you mumbled, making stiff movements as you shouldered into the tent, not looking at him.</p><p>“Why? You don’t want him to know you’re crazy about me? Because I might have already mentioned -“</p><p>“I told you this was a bad idea,” you whispered hotly, unfolding your arms and leaning towards him. “When you get feelings involved, it makes you -“</p><p>“Crazy?” he suggested, a smug smile creeping over his mouth as he bit his lip.</p><p>“No!” you hissed, swatting him in the chest. “Irrational? Upset? How am I supposed to keep a level head if I’m worried about you?”</p><p>“Baby, I’m fine,” he insisted, “I told you it might be hard to send word. I missed you, come here -“</p><p>He reached for your hand and you pulled it away harshly. Wrapping your arms behind your back, you gripped your fingers around the wooden beam that supported your tent on the resistance base.</p><p>“Stop calling me baby.”</p><p>Poe scoffed, clicking his tongue. “You beg me to call you -”</p><p>“I’m still mad at you,” you gritted out, your face pointed. “I should make you sleep on the ground tonight.”</p><p>He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes. “I kinda like you mad and bossy.”</p><p>“I like a boyfriend who comms in once or twice during a life threatening mission -“</p><p>“Baby, it was never life threatening!” he pleaded, and when he made a move to grab your waist, you pulled your hands away, feeling a sharp pain in one of your index fingers.</p><p>“<em>Kriff</em>!”</p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p>Cradling your arm with the other, you pressed the wound tightly between your fingers, applying pressure.</p><p>“I got a splinter,” you muttered angrily. “<em>Maker</em>, that hurts.”</p><p>“Let me see it,” Poe urged, taking a step closer as his brows furrowed together.</p><p>He was close enough that you could smell him; you nearly had to press your thighs together, the scent of sweat and blaster fuel strong and his hair a disheveled mess made your heart race. All you wanted to do was get naked with him and curl up in your too-small bunk, but you weren’t ready to let him off the hook just yet.</p><p>“I can do it,” you said tersely, intentionally shoving him as you shouldered past, reaching for the med kit on the shelving unit beside your bed.</p><p>You felt him watching you as you rummaged through the case after plopping it on the cot, searching for tweezers. You arranged yourself awkwardly, holding the instrument with your opposite hand as you steadied in against the sliver of wood beneath your skin.</p><p>You hissed in pain, sucking in breath when you pressed down on it.</p><p>Poe groaned, throwing his head back. “This is too hard to watch, I can’t do this. C’mon, give me the tweezers.”</p><p>“No -“</p><p>Poe sank to his knees in front of you, firmly prying your legs apart as he edged his way between them.</p><p>“Tweezers,” he said softly, locking his eyes with yours.</p><p>Sighing heavily, you relinquished the tiny, metal object as he yanked them from your grip. A current ran through you when he grabbed your hand, pulling your palm towards his face.</p><p>“That sucker’s huge,” he noted, bringing your finger closer to his eyes.</p><p>“And it kriffing hurts. Make this quick, Dameron.”</p><p>His thumb swirled over your palm, and he nestled your hand in your lap as he tilted it towards the lamp.</p><p>“Usually when you want me to finish, you call me something else.”</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>He snapped the tweezers together. “Relax, princess. I’m gonna make you feel better”</p><p>Your entire body tensed as Poe deftly worked in the conservative light, drawing your palm closer to his body as the teeth of the tweezers dig into your already-tender fingertip.</p><p>You sucked in breath, wincing as he made a sound of triumph.</p><p>“Don’t move, baby, don’t move, almost got it - there,” he said, brandishing the culprit proudly. “That’s precision,” he boasted. “Nimble, steady -“</p><p>“All right, I get it,” you grumbled, but your lips twitched into a reluctant smile. “You’re very skilled.”</p><p>“Damn right, I am.”</p><p>He flicked the splinter away before spritzing the tweezers with bacta-spray, tossing them back into the med kit at your feet offhandedly.</p><p>“Better?” he asked.</p><p>You pouted. “A little; it’s still hurts -“</p><p>“Here,” he murmured, and he brought your hand towards his lips, and he took your affronted finger into his mouth.</p><p>You felt his tongue wrap around it, his teeth dragging gently over your skin as he sucked hard, slowly pulling until he reached the tip, sucking even harder where the splinter had just been. You squeezed your thighs together as his tongue lapped roughly up and down your finger, his lips hot and plump.</p><p>“Better?” he asked, the tip of your finger still pressed against his bottom lip as he held your hand in both of his still, his thumbs massaging the insides of your palms.</p><p>“Yes,” you whispered, drawing in a deep breath as desire brewed between your legs.</p><p>“Tell me,” he instructed, a little more firmly as he took your finger back into his mouth. “Tell me I made you better.”</p><p>You whined, an almost pathetic noise as you involuntarily rolled your hips, watching his lips intently. “You made it better, Poe.”</p><p>He chuckled, his teeth grazing your digit. “There she is,” he said with an air of satisfaction, and he kissed the inside of your hand. “I missed you out there; you know that, don’t you, princess? You don’t make me crazy, you make me stronger, you know that?”</p><p>His hands were on your thighs now, grabbing you until they traveled to your hips. He leaned close enough to press his forehead to yours, his lips brushing against yours lightly. He made a motion with his fingers against you, encouraging you wordlessly to move.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t comm you -“</p><p>You quickly grabbed him, cupping his face with your hands. His stubble was a little longer than usual, and you raked your fingers through his generous mop of dark hair.</p><p>You cut him off with a kiss, relishing in his mouth. His tongue instantly joined yours, lapping against you with greedy moans from his throat and desperate hands tugging at your clothes.</p><p>“I’m sorry I got mad.”</p><p>“I kinda like it,” he breathed, his voice low. “Wanna get naked for me, princess?” He stuck a few fingers into the waistline of your leggings, and ticked his head. “Up.”</p><p>You shuffled up, standing as he backed away and held onto his shoulders as he dragged them off you. You kicked them from your feet and pulled your shirt over your head. When you reached around your back to unhook your bra, Poe made a sound of disapproval.</p><p>“Nope, keep that on,” he commanded. “For now.” He stood and lied back on the bed, edging down low so that his feet hung off the end. “Climb on.”</p><p>He tapped his shoulders, and your core throbbed with want. You bit your lip as you carefully straddled his head, lowering your center to his mouth. You sucked in air sharply as his tongue parted your folds, and you sank against him, pressing your palms against the railing of the cot in front of you.</p><p>“Maker, you taste good,” he murmured, and he swirled his tongue around your clit, making you writhe above him before he darted his tongue inside of you.</p><p>You cried out, bucking your hips against his mouth as he fucked you with his tongue, groaning and groping your thighs. He pulled on them tightly as he lapped back up to your bud, sucking and licking.</p><p>You whimpered, pressing your lips together in an attempt to muffle the sound as he drove two fingers inside your soaked walls, easing in and out of you, sinking into you knuckle deep and curling them. Your knees rocked into him, and you reached one hand between your legs to grip his head as his tongue found a groove that would soon bring you to the edge.</p><p>“Keep doing that,” you begged, and he sucked roughly on your clit first before repeating the swirls of his tongue.</p><p>Your grip on him released as you held the railing again, sinking down as a climax threatened to burst from inside of you.</p><p>“Don’t stop, Poe, please -“</p><p>He smacked your ass with the hand not fucking you, and you craned your neck around to see he’d begun to stroke his already-hard cock. When he sucked your clit again, working his tongue at the same time, you shuddered as your eyes flew shut, your orgasm washing over you.</p><p>He slapped your thighs as you sat upright. “Fuck me,” he said. “Let me feel that pussy.”</p><p>You edge down his body, your thighs soaked as you reached behind you to grip his cock, pumping him against your arousal before aligning it with your entrance.</p><p>You sank onto him, a thrill of possessiveness and pride swelling in your chest as he hissed, his usually-collected expression glazed over with lust.</p><p>“You’re so tight for me, baby,” he praised, his hands landing on your hips as he guided them up and down. “All for me, isn’t it?”</p><p>You nodded, hair in your eyes and face screwed up in unabashed pleasure. You were wet for him, taking his stretch effortlessly as his impatient fingers dug into the flesh that gathered at your hips. Your legs burned as you worked them, teasing his cock before sinking back down again. You pressed your palms into his chest, watching his hungry expression before you leaned down to kiss him. His grip loosened as he embraced you, his arms coiling around your frame. His lips were full of blood and thick; you sucked on them, dragging them between your teeth as his cock slid in and out of your swollen folds. He snapped his hips up, driving into your deeper as you broke the kiss, propping your hands on either side of his head.</p><p>He gripped your ass, fucking you as deeply as he could. “Tell me you’re all mine, princess. You’re mine, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’m your princess,” you said, and you cried out when his head moved, his tongue dragging over your chest and engulfing your nipple. “Maker, I want to you to come inside of me -“</p><p>Poe’s grip became painful as his pace quickened, and he made a strangled noise in the back of his throat as he groaned, his cock pumping into you as he came.</p><p>Both panting and breathless, you pressed your forehead to his.</p><p>“What did you tell Finn?” you asked, nipping at his lip.</p><p>“Nothing,” he said assuredly. “Just that you were super into me -“</p><p>You swatted his chest, and shrieked as he tickled you, and you squirmed in his arms as he began to laugh.</p><p>“I’m kidding,” he said. “I just told him I think I’m in love with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>